


Ten Pence Bet

by hisfoolishgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court, Fluff, Gen, Humor, emrys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: Two men arrive at Camelot's court, wait in line to place a petition before the king - just to ask if they could talk to the man servant behind the throne.





	

Merlin was standing in front of Arthur. It wasn’t a normal position, but this was hardly a normal day. Merlin glanced over his shoulder, and he stared at Arthur, “Well, sire?”

Arthur sat down slowly, “They came for you?” 

Yes, Merlin was no longer surprised that that was the reason why his sire was sitting.

“Should I take this else where, sire?” Merlin croaked. He hoped. He could only hope that this wasn’t how Arthur found out-

“No,” Arthur waved, “Might as well get this out of the way. This is peasant's court after all. If they want a peasant listening to them - might as well oblige.”

Merlin swallowed, but he nodded. He turned back to the noisy druids in front of him. He couldn’t fault them for bickering. They were keeping it in a realm where only the magically could listen.

_ Shut up, _ Merlin replied in the same location. _ Now - _

_ Shit. _ The one on the left whispered. He pulled out a ten piece coin and handed it to the druid beside him.

“You were right,” He whispered, “I didn’t think he had it in him.”

The druid on the right smirked as he accepted the coin. He bowed to those in front of him, “You are a fair man. Thank you.”  _ Emrys. I apologize for this inconvenience. _

Merlin and Arthur watched as the two men left.

“Um,” Arthur whispered, “Did he just bow to you?”

“Nah,” Merlin rolled his eyes before taking his place behind Arthur again, “I was just standing in front of you - or did you forget that already?”

“Clotpole.”

“Prat.”


End file.
